


All In

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

Catherine handed Tess a coffee mug before bringing her own mug to her lips. It was Saturday morning and they'd been celebrating closing their latest case the night before with vodka, dancing, and then some.

Tess thanked her before giving her a pointed look. "So we're not going to talk about last night? I don't want you thinking it was some kinda mistake."

Catherine made a noise. "It was good," she choked out finally. "Really good."

Tess took Catherine's free hand, lacing their fingers together. "Then you don't mind if we do it again? Now?"

Catherine kissed her in response.


End file.
